The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima (Willd.) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NPCW08153’. The new cultivar is the result of a natural pollination between the female parent poinsettia plant ‘NPCW04097’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,870) and an unnamed male poinsettia plant conducted in December 2004 in Kenya.
The new cultivar has been asexually reproduced over six generations by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany starting in April 2007. The cultivar has proved to be stable and uniform. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Dec. 10, 2007. ‘NPCW08153’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.